primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Velociraptor
Episode 2.5 Primeval Evolved Intro Episode 3.1 Episode 3.4 Fire and Water}}Velociraptor was a dromaeosaurid dinosaur ("raptor") of the Cretaceous. Facts Although not very big at only 1.8 metres long and 75 centimetres tall, this bird-like dromaeosaur had all the equipment of a ferocious predator - long muscular legs, and sharply clawed toes and fingers. Its skull was light and strong, containing big eyes, a relatively large brain and a long jaw lined with inwardly curving sharp teeth. The tail was stiffened with bony rods. The tail balanced the body with the hips acting as a pivot and allowing agile movement on its two legs. On the foot, the claws could be lifted to prevent them becoming blunt during walking. And when a leg was kicked forward, the second toe, with its big, sharp, curved claw, could be snapped down like a sickle,used for killing it´s prey. Velociraptor is a small pack hunting theropod that lived in Mongolia some 70 to 65 million years ago. Similar to other members of the Dromaeosauridae family it had a large claw on it's second toe. At 2 meters long and 1 meter tall, Velociraptor is relatively small compared to other members of the same family, but as equally in ferocity and intelligence. In Primeval Episode 2.5 Connor Temple comments that Jenny Lewis "looks nice", but then Nick Cutter states "so does a Velociraptor". Primeval Evolved Intro There is a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, in which Abby Maitland draws sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. One of first creatures you take a look at is the Velociraptor. Episode 3.1 James Lester refers to his boss Christine Johnson as a "Velociraptor, only better dressed". Episode 3.4 A baby Velociraptor comes through an anomaly, in an Airport, biting Nigel Marven on the finger, it retreats through the anomaly, before a Giganotosaurus then kills him. However, it is more likely that this animal is a Dromaeosaurus due to the coloration similarity. Either way, the animal must have come through a second anomaly into South America. ''Fire and Water Six Velociraptors came through an anomaly from Cretaceous Mongolia into a wet and rainy Maidenhead. They were all returned but several were shot in the past when they tried to kill Becker, killing one of his colleagues, Jamie Weavers. Unfortunately, one remained in the present and attacked Connor and Abby before escaping. The Velociraptor may have been eaten by the Deinosuchus, as it was attacked and made a squawk of terror, after finding the crocs. However, it could of been a Dromaeosaurus as Deinosuchus lived at the same time and place. Trivia *''Velociraptor's popularity can be attributed to the novel and film series Jurassic Park, being the most recurring villians of the stories. However, the 1.8 metre tall killing machines where not actually based on the real fossil remains of Velociraptor; this is because the real Velociraptor was no larger than a turkey, at about 15kg. The "Velociraptors" in Jurassic Park are actually based on a related genus, Deinonychus. This is supported by the fact that a character in the Jurassic Park novel stated that "Deinonychus is now considered to be a Velociraptor". This was a recent cladistic suggestion at the time, but has since been discredited. Both creatures had feathers (Velociraptor was recently confirmed to have been feathered due to the fact that an arm bone were found to have several quill knobs). However, as shown in Jurassic Park, some dromaeosaurs/raptors including Deinonychus and Velociraptor may have hunted in packs. * The Velociraptor in the series is inaccurately depicted as coming from the same time and place as Giganotosaurus. In reality, Velociraptor existed roughly 80 million years ago in Asia (Mongolia as the most common location) and ''Giganotosaurus'' existed roughly 100 million years ago in South America (Argentina ). The infant probably came through two anomalies just like the Future Predator family in Series 1. * Nigel may have misidentified the creature. This seems more likely, as he was unaware what period in time the anomaly lead to and possibly unaware of what the anomaly was at all. He could have misidentified a Buitreraptor, because Buitreraptor lived at the same time and place as Giganotosaurus . Another possibility is that the raptor isn't a Buitreraptor, but a Unenlagia. * The CGI model used for the young Velociraptor in the episode is similar to the one used for the other infant Raptor in series 2 (which was a[[ Dromaeosaurus| Dromaeosaurus]] ). Coincidentally, a picture of an adult Dromaeosaurus is used to represent an adult Velociraptor on the cover of Fire and Water. * It is the second species of dinosaur to appear in the series. * It is also the second infant dinosaur to appear in the series. * This is the first creature shown to come through an anomaly that the ARC team never encountered. *This is the third time where an infant creature is shown. *It looks similar to the Dromaeosaurus which supports the belief that the Dromeosaurs were actually Velociraptors, this is also backed up by the fact that the baby Dromeosaurs and the baby Velociraptor look almost identical. Plus it was said on primeval evolved that they were velociraptors. *Velociraptor co-existing with Giganotosaurus would have been impossible in real life, although it possible that the Velociraptor was trying to run away from the Giganotosaurus. *Velociraptor is the first creature to appear in a novel and an Episode ( Episode 3.4). The others which are Liopleurodon and Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Velociraptor means "Swift Thief" due to the fact it could run fast. *The raptor in 5.3 is not a Velociraptor as it was confirmed to be a Dromaeosaurus. *In a twist of irony, Velociraptor has appeared in only one episode despite being famous, while its cousin Dromaeosaurus(despite being poorly-known in fossil records) appeared many times. *It could be a Buiteraptor and since recent studies show Unenlagia is a baby Megaraptor and Megaraptor had the claw on its hand instead of its foot. *It probably is a Dromaeosaurus becuase Buiteraptor lived 94 million years ago and Giganotosaurus lived 97 million years ago, but they have been found in the same formation. *The Velociraptors in Fire and Water are described to be 6 feet tall.That is the same size as the Velociraptors in Jurassic Park. Category:Theropods Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures Category:Gallery Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths